Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guide plate template and a manufacturing method thereof.
In thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), since the liquid crystal display panel cannot emit light by itself, a light-emitting member as a backlight is arranged behind the liquid crystal display panel. However, the effect and uniformity of the light emitted from the backlight are influenced by many factors such as the light efficiency of the light guide plate and the like.
In order to enhance accuracy in designing a light guide plate, high image quality and good optical characteristics conventionally are expected by the following steps: firstly performing dot design and preliminary optical simulation with software to obtain a light guide plate template that meets the industrial standards; next performing a dot printing on the basis of the above light guide plate template to form a light guide plate; and then the light guide plate is assembled within a backlight and subject to performance tests, comprising an optical characteristics test and an image quality test.
However, in the above process, because the steps of performing dot design with software and manufacturing a light guide plate template according to the dot design are limited by the employed software and the factors of the optical simulation, the light guide plate template can not be adjusted effectively, so that the accuracy of the resultant light guide plate template is low. Moreover, the light guide plate template have to be refreshed in manufacturing light guide plates on the basis of the light guide plate template, which leads to waste of time and high expense and in turn an increased cost of manufacturing liquid crystal display panels.